Stealing Cinderella
by bookwormgirl382
Summary: Gabriella's boyfriend has a question to ask Tony.  Gabriella is 25.  Songfic based on Chuck Wicks' Stealing Cinderella.  Part of my Gabriella Universe.  I will finish Change for Tony.  Also there will probably be stories set before and after this one.


Dislaimer: I don't own NCIS or the song Stealing Cinderalla. I am not making any money off this. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: I am in the wedding spirit lately with my brother getting engaged recently. This is my first songfic so please read and review and let me know what you think. Also this is part of my Gabriella Universe but is seperate from Change For Tony. I have every intention of finishing that though.

_Stealing Cinderalla by Chuck Wicks_

_I came to see her Daddy_

_For a sit down Man to Man._

_It wasn't any secret, _

_I'd Be Asking for her hand._

Matthew Rollins step up to the front door of Tony DiNozzo, the father of his girlfriend's home. His stomach is tied up in knots at this point. He is here to ask for Tony's blessing to ask Gabriella to marry him.

Tony hears the doorbell ring knowing exactly what the young man had in mind in asking for this meeting. Matthew and Gabriella had been dating for eight months and he could tell they were deeply in love. Tony goes to answer the door and lets Matthew in.

_I guess that's why he left me_

_in the living room by myself_

_with at least a dozen pictures of her_

_sitting on a shelf_

_Chorus  
Playing Cinderalla_

_She was riding her first bike._

_Bouncing on the bed _

_looking for a pillow fight._

_Running through the sprinklers_

_with a big popscicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_looking up at him._

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_but to him I'm just some Fella_

_riding in and stealing Cinderalla._

_Verse_

_I leaned in towards those pictures_

_to get a better look at one._

_When I heard a voice behind me say,_

"_Now ain't she something son?_

_I said "Yes, she's quite a woman."_

_and he just stared at me._

_Then I realized that in his mind_

_she would always be_

_Repeat Chorus_

Tony left Matthew in the living room while he went to fix some coffee. Matthew starts looking at all the pictures of Gabriella's childhood. Most of them are from after she turned ten, but there are a few from before that Tony had found among the pictures that Jeanne had left after her death. Matthew could see a picture of Gabriella dancing with her father at what looked to be her Dad's wedding to Ziva. Then of course he could see a big slumber party that looked like she was about thirteen with a huge pillow fight going on. Another picture shows her in her homecoming dress from her junior year in high school. There was one with Gabriella as a young child trying to eat corn on the cob with her front teeth missing.

Tony smiles at the scene. He is happy for Gabriella. She had chosen a wonderful man to share her life with and while Tony doesn't want to let her go quite yet, he knows that it's time.

"Now, ain't she something son?" Tony says as he comes up behind Matthew. Ziva is out in the kitchen with Gabriella talking. Matthew isn't aware that they are here at the moment, but will soon know.

Matthew agrees wholeheartedly and realizes that inspite of Tony being happy for the two of them, he also feels like Matthew is taking something away as well.

"Mr. DiNozzo," Matthew says trying to be polite in these circumstance and respectful as well despite the fact that he had been calling him Tony for the last couple months. "I came here to ask you for Gabriella's hand in marriage."

"You may have it if she says yes," Tony said with a smile on his face.

_Oh he slapped me on the shoulder_

_then he called her in the room._

_When she threw her arms around him_

_that's when I could see it too._

_Repeat chorus_

_If he give me a hard time_

_I can't blame that fella. _

_I'm the one that's stealing Cinderella._

Tony then calls Gabriella into the room. She comes in knowing the reason that Matthew came by. One look at her father's face was all she needed and Gabriella ran over to her father and gave him a big hug.

Matthew gave them a minute and then took the ring he had bought out of his jacket pocket and dropped down on one knee and said, "Gabriella Dominique Benoit DiNozzo, I love you more than words can say. You are my life now and I would love to spend the rest of it with you. Will you Marry me?"

Gabriella is crying at this point but manages to say "Yes."


End file.
